


NetanyahuXBoehner

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Gay, M/M, Politics, Shipping, USA, political yaoi, same sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bibi Netanyahu and John Boehner go out for a game of golf.  Ultimately culminates into a romantic fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NetanyahuXBoehner

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bibi Netanyahu/John Boehner
> 
> This contains a sex scene and is NSFW. If sex or nudity isn't for you, don't read this.

Pairing: John Boehner/Benjamin “Bibi” Netanyahu  
Writer: Kasaundra1  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Boehner took another puff of his cigarette. It was almost noon, and dealing with the Democrats in Congress made his stomach churn and put him in an unpleasant mood. The government shutdown in early 2013, and most of the media pushed the blame on the Republicans, Obummer was going to push through a disasterous deal with Iran and the whole world is shot to hell.  
The only good thing about this week is that Boehner’s good friend Bibi Netanyahu was coming over for a visit. You see, both of these men are rooted in the same views of conservatism and fiscal responsibility. Plus, they both loved a good cigar from time to time.  
Boehner wanted to get out of the office desperately, and he was tempted to call Bibi and ask him to go out for a game of golf. Both men needed time to relax and so Boehner picked up the office phone, and dialed Bibi’s number.  
It picked up. “Hello? Bibi here,” The voice on the other end said.  
“Oh hello Bibi, say would you like to go out on a game of golf?” Boehner asked with a smile.  
“Sure, but aren’t you worried about the press?” Bibi asked.  
“Eh, we can make sure they don’t see us my dear friend,” Boehner smiled. “Well, I’ll meet you there,” Bibi then hung up the phone. Boehner then changed out of his suit and put on a crisp Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and some slacks. He then picked up his prized gold club and then told his secretary that he’ll be taking a day off. He then went down to the Golf Course in downtown D.C and met up with Bibi there.  
“Hello Bibi,” Boehner clasped Bibi’s hand. “It’s good to see you too John,” Bibi said in that smoky, sexy voice of his. “Well, I have some golf clubs so we can share,” Boehner said with a smile. “I am so relieved to get out of the office,” Bibi said with a smile.  
The two men went out to the golf course and played. Boehner wasn’t so bad for an ametuer and Bibi hit one of the golf balls into the lake. While they were on the course, Boehner then started talking.  
“Ya’ know Bibi, we should do this more often,” Boehner said. “I couldn’t agree more, plus it’s nice to get a break from the office.” Boehner felt a stir in his heart, a deep longing for something. He didn’t know what caused it, but being around Bibi seemed secually arousing to him. Boehner stopped himself. You’re not supposed to have these thoughts, he thought to himself. He reminded himself of his deep convictions towards homosexuality. Yet despite that, his feelings towards Bibi began to grow. He has been friends with Bibi ever since he won the speakership in 2010, and he had been on good terms with the Israeli leader. But this was different. What if the press found out? Or if their families found out and what would happen then?  
Boehner pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he and his friend went around the golf course. Bibi was wearing a gold Rolex with Diamonds and Boehner had a pack of unfiltered Camels stuffed in his jacket pocket. Both men were fond of a cigar, but Boehner perfered more cheaper brands of tobacco. Boehner wanted to start a conversation, so he took out a cigarette from the pack, and lit it. Bibi could smell the smoke. “Ya’ want one?” Boehner asked, the cigarette wedged between his lips. “Sure,” Boehner then handed Bibi a cigarette and lit it for him. The smell of smoke filled the air. “My wife never lets me smoke inside the mansion,” Bibi said. “I have to do it in the courtyard.” He added with a smile that exposed his white teeth.  
“Well, I’m thankful because my wife doesn’t care.” Boehner said cheerfully as he took another puff of the cigarette. He then exhaled and then put the cigarette back in his mouth.  
“Well, you’re sure better company than obummer,” Bibi added with a guffaw.  
“Bibi, how’s your wife?” Boehner asked still fighting the feelings for Bibi.  
“She’s fine, it’s just she’s been having problems with the help suing her all the time.” Bibi said. “How long has that been going on?” John asked. “It’s been going on since my first term when I first won the Premiership.” Bibi then took another puff of the cigarette. Boehner then inched closer to Bibi, and so far, Bibi have not noticed Boehner’s weird actions around him. “Bibi, have I told you you look very handsome today?” Boehner asked.  
Netanyahu was taken aback by the compliment. “No, but thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” He added with a smile. Boehner couldn’t help but be turned on by this man’s wit and charisma. Bibi Netanyahu was surely the whole package any woman would want.  
Boehner couldn’t hold back these feelings anymore. These are the type of feelings that make you want to go mad and insane over someone. Someone you love but who was out a reach. Boehner then asked if they could both go down to the country club he was a member of. They both went down the course together and first they hit up the bar.  
“Bibi, have you ever tried Vodka before?” Boehner asked.  
“Of course I have, but Sara prefers champagne.” Bibi said. He then took another shot of Vodka. “This is good, I’d like another round of drinks.” Boehner said as he lit another cigarette. The manager stopped him. “Um sir, this is a no smoking area, you’ll have go outside in order to do that,” He said.  
Boehner was taken aback by this and so he and Bibi went down to the courtyard. It was almost dusk and the rush hour of D.C was coming to a close. “Hey Bibim you wouldn’t mind coming to my flat for some coffee and a fine cigar wouldn’t you?” Boehner asked.  
Bibi nodded, “I’d love to come. Sara is pretty much tied up with Michelle Obama so I’ll just shoot her a text.” Bibi then dug out his iPhone and texted Sara. “Done,” He said with a smile.  
Both men took a cab to Boehner’s posh apartment. Boehner lived a life of luxury, as his apartment was decorated in fine gold trim and leather. He then sat down on the couch and poured him and Bibi a drink.  
“John I’ve noticed that you’ve been acting a bit weird ever since I came here, is there something wrong?” Bibi asked. Boehner started twisting in his seat. He was worried about Bibi finding about his true feelings about him, but he couldn’t hide those feelings forever.  
“Bibi, the problem is that I kind of like you. I don’t mean as a friend, I mean like, like you.” Boehner was blushing at the very thought of finally having sex with this man. “LOok my feelings could be sumed up by this,” Boehner then leaned over towards Bibi and locked lips with him. It was a tender kiss, but the two men were eveloped with warmth with each other. Bibi looked stunned, but this astonishment turned into arousal for both men. Boehner wrapped arms around Bibi and pulled him tight. Bibi looked on but it was clear he wasn’t getting out of this. Boehner then lifted the man up onto the kitchen table and pushed into him. Bibi gave an arch of his back. “God, I want you now!” Bibi said now at the peak of his arousal. Boehner could tell he was hard. Boehner then reached behind Bibi and started undoing his tie and his suit. Bibi in turn was trying to free himself from his clothing. Boehner then firmly kissed Bibi and when he was done, Bibi was naked on his dinner table, and Bibi in turn helped Boehner strip down to nudity. Both men collided onto the table, tongues dancing and warmly embracing each other. Boehner spread Bibi’s buttocks apart and started thrusting into him. Bibi responded with moans and an arch of his back. Boehner then picked up his thrusts and Bibi couldn’t help but moan.  
“You like that Bibi?” Boehner whispered in Bibi’s ear. Bibi moaned and embraced his partner. “Yes, I actually do,” He then firmly kissed Boehner. Boehner then responded with his hand cupping Bibi’s cock and balls. Boehner sat Bibi up and started thrusting into him again. The different angle and the feeling of Boehner’s cock inside of him striking all of his intimate parts caused Bibi to moan. Both men kissed again and took in the bliss of being together. Boehner’s hand was already cupping Bibi’s butt as he thrust into his lover. Bibi was breathing heavily and both men were clamoring for more. “Boehner, please just take me,” Bibi moaned. But the speaker wasn’t that way. He would get it out of Bibi and make him beg for it. He then pushed Bibi onto all fours and pulled his head back. “You want it?” Boehner smiled sadistically. “Yes,” Bibi said. Boehner then sat down and placed Bibi on top of him. Bibi then sat on top of Boehner’s cock, and he felt the pleasure of it penetrating him. Bibi moaned and Boehner was sitting up, and Bibi was pushing on the Speaker’s hard as steel member. Boehner’s hand then reached down and massaged Bibi’s balls in slow easy circles, eliciting moans from the Premier.  
Bibi was aroused and Boehner whispered in his ear. Soon, they could both feel the sticky fluid squirting onto the table and all their bodies. Bibi collapsed in exhaustion and Boehner swiftly followed.  
Boehner then proceeded to embrace Bibi and both men were lying on the table, naked and in pure bliss. Bibi’s hair was disheveled and their clothes lay strewn all over the room. “Well, that was fun,” Bibi said, nearly out of breath. “Best sex I’ve had in a long time,” Boehner smiled. “What am I going to tell Sara?”  
“Eh, she won’t know. Just tell her it was work issues. That’s what I’m telling Debbie.” Boehner said with a smile. “Just letting you know there is a stain on the sheets of semen. I’ll have the dry cleaned in no time,” Bibi said with a laugh. Boehner then got up and took some tissues and cleaned some of the semen off of the table and off of Bibi’s hole.  
Bibi then extracted himself from Boehner’s arms and started redoing his clothes and his tie. Boehner was cleaning up the house to erase any evidence of their little adventure. “Well, I’d gotto get going, Sara will be expecting at the hotel.” Bibi said with a smile. Boehner then smiled back. “Bibi?” He asked. Bibi turned around. “I’ll see you around.”  
“Me too my friend.” Bibi smiled.


End file.
